


The Eleventh Day of Christmas

by RinRin



Series: The Twelve Days of Christmas: MadaTobi style [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, GFY, M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Unhealthy past relationship, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9027577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/pseuds/RinRin
Summary: On the Eleventh day of Christmas, my muse gave to me, a Last Christmas inspired fic:Or, Tobirama runs into his ex while Christmas shopping.  This brings up things he thought he left behind and new revelations.Edit: Now with additional chapter and more shenanigans in this 'verse





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, this was interesting to write. Kin wasn't actually supposed to be this much of an ass, but hey, this is what he came out as.
> 
> I may decide to play in this 'verse again. Tobirama is a Medical Examiner and Madara is a Police Detective.

Tobirama grinned as he exited the store with a copy of  _ A Christmas Carol _ ; it was a perfect gift for Hiruzen, his student did love classic novels.

The mall was packed with shoppers, but in complete irony  _ All I Want For Christmas  _ started to play over the speakers as he saw Kin across the hall.

Tobirama swallowed.  It had been a year since Kin had broken up with him right after Christmas.  Tobirama had thought that everything had been going well, Kin had seemed like he was having fun when they went to get a tree a few days before Christmas.  No one had fun when Hashirama and plants were involved, and yet Kin had acted as if just being with Tobirama was enough to make Hashirama’s crazy tolerable.  

Tobirama’s eyes locked with Kin, who looked just as surprised to see him.  Kin smirked and started to walk towards him.  Tobirama’s phone went off playing  _ The Nutcracker Suite _ and drawing his attention away from Kin.

_ “Tobirama, I just was by the movie theater, don’t ask, and guess what? They’re playing  _ White Christmas _ next week as a special event.” _

“Ah, right… uh, can I call you back?  Something just… came up,” Tobirama replied as Kin came to a stop right in front of him.

_ “You know, you could just say if you’re shopping for me,” _ the other laughed down the phone,  _ “Don’t forget, we promised to help my nephew make cookies for the Christmas Bake Sale at his school.  You do  _ not _ want to see my brother try to bake, trust me.  Anyway, I’ll meet you at the food court in an hour.” _

“Right, I won’t forget.  Bye,” Tobirama hung up.

“Tobirama, what a surprise.  I haven’t seen you in ages,” Kin greeted him with a suave smile.

“Not since you broke up with me outside of  _ Die Hard _ ,” Tobirama agreed.

“Now Snowflake, we were just moving too fast.  I needed time and space to  _ breath _ ,” Kin laughed at him and slung an arm around Tobirama’s shoulders.

Tobirama wondered if that was true.  It  _ had _ been a whirlwind romance, and Kin had complained multiple times about Tobirama being too clingy.  Guiltily Tobirama glanced away, a bitter taste in his mouth.

His eyes fell on the line of children and the adults responsible for them waiting to see Santa.  Kin had always hated spending time with Tobirama’s family, said that it wasn’t right for their dates to include family, even though he lived with his brother who would always high-five him when they came back together at night and in the morning.

Madara loved to spend time with either of their families.  On Halloween  _ they _ had taken Tsunade and her friends trick-or-treating so that the parents could either hand out candy or go to a party.  If it hadn’t been a tradition that Hashirama and Mito both take a day off to take their kids to see Santa, Tobirama was sure that Madara would have offered.

Madara made him feel  _ loved  _ and special.  There were no sly words to tell him his faults.  Sure they argued, but they had been colleagues for years before Madara had asked him out earlier this year.

“That might have been true Kin, but you still broke up with me.  I moved on, so should you,” Tobirama ducked away from Kin’s arm and started to walk away.

“Yeah, right Snowflake.  You’re way too cold to have found someone.  You know what I think?  I think you just made that up because you want me to  _ beg _ .  Is that right, Snowflake?” 

Tobirama had never noticed before, but Kin’s grin was tainted with a darkness of character.  His fist clenched and he took a deep breath through his nose

“Or maybe he’s telling the truth and you can go fuck of,” came a voice from behind Tobirama.

Tobirama whirled around, surprise on his face as he saw his boyfriend standing there, looking pissed off.

“Who are you?” Kin asked with a sneer.

“I’m the better man,” Madara answered, visually dismissing Kin after giving him a once over and turning to face Tobirama with a small smile, “Sorry Kitten, but you sounded off on the phone so I wanted to bring you this.”

Madara handed Tobirama a Starbucks cup.  Tobirama took it a bit bemused.  As he brought it to his face, he could smell the sharpness of the peppermint wrapped in the warmth that was chocolate.

“Peppermint White?” he glanced up at Madara, a smile playing on his lips.

“Well, it is your favorite,” Madara responded, a content smile on his face.

_ God I love this man _ , Tobirama thought and was struck by how much more right it felt than any time he had thought he loved Kin.  But Kin had never made him randomly think how he loved him, each time was due to a deliberate act of romance.  Madara could get him to think it just by greeting him in the morning.

“Kin, it was… good to see you again,” Tobirama said, juggling the hot chocolate and his bags so that he could take Madara’s hand, “But we’ve got places to be, people to see, you know how it goes.”

Kin looked taken aback at the lack of conflict on Tobirama’s face.

“Uh, I’ll see you around?” he offered up, a frown inching onto his face.

“I highly doubt that,” Tobirama replied, leading Madara away.

“Do I need to ask for some favors and get a restraining order against him?” Madara asked lowly.

“Save your favors for cases Detective.  This is the first time I’ve seen him in about a year, we’re not going to run into each other,” Tobirama said dryly, “But I may have to think about sending him a gift basket.”

“What? Why?  I remember how you were when you two were dating, you were miserable!”

“Well, he was such a horrible boyfriend, if you could even call us that, that it makes me so much more aware of how lucky I am that you decided to ask me out,” Tobirama teased.

“ _ I’m _ lucky you said yes,” Madara answered seriously.

Tobirama smiled at him and leaned in for a quick kiss, before they continued through the mall as  _ Baby It’s Cold Outside  _ played.


	2. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt fill from my tumblr that just worked so well in this 'verse.
> 
> Madara dreams, and Tobirama starts to move on from his ex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> puzzleshipper asked:  
> "I understand the whole sleeptalking thing, but what i dont understand is the princess dragon dream or why im in it" for madatobi please ♡♡ (sorry if i sent this twice my internet randomly dies on me cause mobile)
> 
> This just screamed to be a part of this 'verse, so now have something from very soon after Kin broke up with Tobirama.

Madara flailed as something hit his ear, jerking up from where he had been napping at his desk, exhausted from the case he was working on.

His eyes met the amused red gaze of their medical examiner, and he flushed red.  Maybe he _hadn’t_  done something embarrassing this time.  The snicker from Reto told him that he probably had.

Madara averted his eyes from the amused Tobirama with a cough and began to straighten his papers.  He ignored the thought about how it was nice to see Tobirama smile again after the … _incident_  at Christmas.

“I understand the whole sleep-talking thing,” Tobirama said slowly, drawing Madara’s gaze back to him in slight horror, “but what I don’t understand is the Princess Dragon Dream or why I’m in it.”

Madara gave a whine of horror and looked at the other man in dismay.  Tobirama lifted one perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

Madara buried his face in his hands mumbling, “You act like a dragon when it comes to your lab.”

“…okay?  That explains why I’m in the dream, but-”

“He’s the princess,” Reto interrupted with a grin, “I’ve been listening to this dream of _weeks_  now, it’s my favorite of his dreams, and he’s a princess that somehow convinces dragon you to help him with an army of leprechauns steeling people’s cabbages and recently you two got married because of a hydra which _obviously_  means that you are now a dragon-Princess.”

“Reto!” Madara snarled, leaping out of his chair to attack his partner.

Their scuffle hadn’t even really started when they both were shocked into silence by Tobirama’s laughter.

“I’m very flattered Detective,” he said with a smile before turning away to head back to his lab.

He paused at the door and looked over his shoulder, locking eyes with Madara.

“Please be aware that you are _always_  welcome in my _hoard_ ,” he purred, and Madara blushed once more as Tobirama exited the bull-pen.

 

He still punched Reto when the other gave him a sparkling plastic tiara the next day.


End file.
